


The Love That Resides Within: Here's To Always.

by IAmTheUberWriter (MedHeadsUnite)



Series: From Liars To Lovers. [6]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/IAmTheUberWriter
Relationships: Charlotte DiLaurentis/Melissa Hastings
Series: From Liars To Lovers. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/750783
Kudos: 1





	1. The First Day Of The Rest Of Our Lives, Part 1.

Melissa's fumbling with her tie, looking in the mirror so she can focus on fixing it.

Veronica steps up to help, shaking her head, "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you're getting jittery."

"It's not that kind of nervousness," she admits.

The younger Hastings looks up at her mother, "I've been waiting for this day for so long, I- I just."

"I know," Veronica whispers, silent tears streaming down her face.

Melissa pointed, "Don't... please don't!"

Veronica wiped her tears with a tissue, "Oh honey, I'm so happy for you. I am thankful I get to be here today."

"Shout out to my mother in law for making this happen," she grins.

"She's certainly formidable, isn't she," Veronica nods, equally as grateful for Jessica.

"You just want us to be happy," Melissa whispers, nodding.

"What better way than happy together," Jessica smiled, "Come here sweetheart."

She embraces the slightly taller brunette, "Hey, your--" 

"My natural color," she nods, "But don't tell anyone!"

Melissa laughs, "Your secret's safe with me."

Jessica looked her soon to be daughter in law over, smoothing out the lapel and collar, "That was an excellent choice, we did well."

"So did the tailor," Melissa smiles, "Right down to the square inch. I've never had a suit this form fitting before."

"Well, it is your wedding my dear," Jessica smiled.

"How's she doing?" Melissa rose a concerned brow.

"She's as cool as a cucumber surprisingly," Jessica shrugged, "She's probably just trying to stay centered."

Charlotte was definitely trying to stay centered, everyone else in the bridal room freaking out.

"Ali, babe," Emily shook her head.

"I can't help it, this was supposed to be perfect, and I can't find the makeup bag!" she grumbles.

Jessica to the rescue! 

"I'm sorry honey, it's right here, I forgot to give it to you when we got out of the limo earlier."

"Okay, thank you Mom," Ali takes a deep breath, securing the bag as her mother dropped it into her hands.

"Now let's get to work," Mona pointed with a smile..

The other half of the bridal party arrived, "Hey you, wow! That suit!"

"Right?!" she spun around, "I'm beyond content with the result."

Jason grins, "As you should be, it's perfect."

They were wearing matching Armani suits, Veronica shaking her head, "Here Eric, my goodness."

"Appreciate it Mrs. Hastings," he sighs, giving her a relieved look.

"Any time, it's the least I could do to help you all," she looks down, "There we go."

"Toby," she shakes her head, "Come on over,"

He blushes, "I've never been very good at tying these things, thank you for your help."

"I wasn't either, thank God for Veronica," Peter said.

He walks over to his daughter, "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay, I'm just really trying to stay even, you know?" Melissa smiles softly.

"I know," he whispers.

"Daddy--" she shakes her head.

"It's so easy to tell when someone is in love, I saw those looks," he admits.

"Prom night, when I came home the morning after, you said," she starts.

"It was quite obvious, where you'd been," he nods.

"I always knew this day would come, I'm glad it's here," she smiles.

"We all are," he kisses her tenderly on the forehead, "We all are."


	2. The Wedding March To Forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins. Vive L'Amour!

Melissa's heart was hammering in her chest so loudly that even Peter had to take a deep breath to center himself.

"I hear you," Jason teased.

Melissa chuckles from her position on the makeshift altar, "It's finally here, I can truly say that this is one of the best days of my entire life, and hasn't even started yet."

Peter grins, "Welcome to the reason for being. Love can hurt, it can be bittersweet, but it also heals."

"I love you, you sap," Melissa jokes, leaning over to press a kiss to her father's cheek.

Peter beams, "I know. I love you too, even though I struggled to show it a lot of the time."

"Not to or with me Dad," she smiles.

"That's the thing about being the eldest, and you were my little girl," he whispers, looking and clearing his throat.

Melissa sighed, "I appreciate you being open minded."

"That young lady makes you happier than any of the boys you've ever dated," Peter narrows his eyes at the recollection, "That's all I've ever wanted for all three of you, you know."

Jason nods, "Of course we know."

With two minutes remaining, everyone stood in place, Kenneth DiLaurentis moving swiftly to stand in place next to his eldest daughter.

They made sure to stand out of the way, the wedding party going before them in the precessional.

As soon as Hanna walked in, the doors shut and the stood in front of them waiting for the Wedding March to start playing. 

And then the first notes played, Melissa's heart rapidly beating, sweat drops beginning to form on her forehead.

Spencer whirled around, swiftly drying them off, discarding them into the bin next to the seats.

As the doors opened, their eyes met, and everyone else melted away.

The typical moment frozen in time where the two leads in the movie only had eyes for one another.

"Straight out of a movie scene!" Charlotte had once remarked at a random series of moments they'd witnessed on their last journey through Europe.

Jason beamed, Melissa's heartbeat steadying somewhat as Charlotte reached her and took her hands gently in her own.

It had gone by so quickly, Melissa barely registered the fact that Charlotte's wedding band had been placed in her hand.

"With this ring," the blonde repeated, "I thee wed." She struggled to get the ring on at first as the emotion began to overwhelm her.

Melissa was next, and she gasped, taking the ring from Spencer.

She reached up to reassure her sister, "Hey, Always is around the bend, you've got this."

She turned back to her fiancée, "Charlotte? Here's to Always, with this ring I thee wed."

"Ladies and gentlemen?" the officiant smiles, "The happy couple."

The crowd roared.

Melissa kisses her wife passionately, dipping her.

As she came up, Charlotte let out a giddy squeal, and Melissa couldn't help it, she smiled even wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this series guys, it means more than you'll ever know. Stay tuned though, this one might be ending soon, but...
> 
> We still have the honeymoon. ;)


	3. The Wedding Reception Of The Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They did it!
> 
> Charlissa is married!
> 
> Up next: Mini-Charlissa(stay tuned for the sequels!)

When they finally arrived at the Republique for the reception, Kenneth and Spencer flew into the ballroom, the guests patiently awaiting the arrival of the guests of honor.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mary smiles, "Long live love."

"Vive L'Amour indeed," Spencer swoons at Toby, a grin on her face.

Melissa and Charlotte entered to controlled, serene applause, pausing to stop for one final photo before they changed into more business casual outfits.

A few hours later found Jason standing by the bar with a 24 ounce can of Sprite in his hand, "You three!" he hissed, "You almost ruined it!"

"AH! Not on my wedding day kid," Melissa fires back with a smirk, "Be nice to me!"

"I echo that," Charlotte raises a brow in warning.

"I concede, and congratulations to you two," he grins.

"Yeah that's what we thought you said," Melissa laughs, patting her brother on the cheek.

Jason steps away, Charlotte leaning into Melissa, the fact that she was glowing undeniable.

"Hello my love," she purrs into the brunette's ear.

"You behave, and I promise, I will," Melissa purrs into the blonde's ear in reply.

There was just something about the fact that they had just gotten married.

Love was definitely in the air.

Photos were taken and shared to the official Instagram account, and members of the media had been informed that they'd be given the go ahead when the time came to help them break the news.

But there was one special moment that featured Spencer and Toby that stood out to Charlotte.

"Wow!" she points, "shout out to aunt CJ for capturing this."

"It's one of my favorite moments from tonight," Melissa smiles, "Love her with all of my heart."

"Believe me, so do I," Charlotte smiles.

"Is it Facebook worthy?" Carol Hastings grins.

"Absolutely," Melissa smiles.

The final toast arrives, Melissa reaching out to take a flute filled with champagne from her wife.

"First of all, we really want to take time to thank all of you. Your love and acceptance of our blessed union has led us here today, and for that we are so very grateful to all of you," Charlotte smiles, squeezing Melissa's hand gently.

Melissa smiles, "And we can't thank you enough. Society says that we can't be happy, but that's the very obvious thing about my wife and me," Melissa leans over to kiss Charlotte lovingly on the cheek, "We've never really put much stock in society's thoughts about who we are. So thank you, for your acceptance, support, and most all your unwavering love and faith. My dear, Here's to Always."

"To Always!" the gleeful chorus echoed in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next?
> 
> A preview of the sequel: Honeymooning In Paris.


	4. Here's To The Honeymoon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is as promised: the sneak peek/introduction to the sequel series, Honeymooning in Paris.

As the crowd disperses, Jason and Spencer walk over to their families, "We'll run point and hold down the fort for a bit."

Spencer nodded in agreement, "Absolutely."

"We'll be right back then," the adults nodded, escorting Charlotte and Melissa out, heading toward the elevator.

Melissa had the key to the honeymoon suite in the inside pocket of her suit jacket. Charlotte walks toward the elevator, her in-laws, parents, and wife staying step for step with her.

The smiling sextet looks around at each other, Peter grinning inanely as he pressed the button.

Jessica and Kenneth stood on the right, Peter and Veronica on the left as the doors opened.

"Shall we, my love?" Melissa's face broke out into a smile.

Charlotte takes her hand, grateful to know that they had the garment bags with their wedding attire already hanging up in the closet in their room, "Absolutely."

And with that, Melissa lifted the blonde into her arms, "Always starts now."

And the last thing the family patriarchs and matriarchs witnessed and saw that night?

Was the smiling faces of their daughters.


End file.
